Plans
by cutiepiepaige817
Summary: Valentina has a plan to get Alek and Chloe together. She asks Amy and Jasmine to help. They have 3 weeks to get Chloe to realize her feelings for Alek. Will she?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I know that I have other stories and that I really should be continuing them but I just **_**have **_**to write this story or else it is going to drive me MAD! I promise, swear to god, that I will continue the other stories, this one to. Anyways, enjoy! This story has a lot of Amy POV's but no worries she doesn't end up with Alek.**

Amy POV

"Hey Jasmine! What's with the all smiles?" I shouted when I saw her walk in the coffee shop.

"Oh, nothing. I just left Alek to train Chloe…_alone._" Jasmine replied with a smirk.

I smiled back. To me, Chloe and Alek was a love story to be started. They just needed a push, but Chloe would kill me if I meddled.

"Those two seriously need to get together!" I squealed.

"Yeah. By the way my mom wants to talk to the two of us, so come on!" Jasmine beckoned for me to follow.

I gave her a skeptical look.

"Don't worry. She isn't going to kill you or anything." Jasmine chuckled and grabbed my wrist pulling me out of the café.

At the Penthouse(Still Amy's POV)

"Mom, we're here!" Jasmine shouted.

"Good. Hello, Amy. Stop looking so scared, I just want to talk." Valentina assured me.

"About what?" I asked shyly.

"It's a bit confusing so you need to listen to the whole story before you ask questions. But do me a favor, don't say a word about this to Chloe or Alek." Valentina said gesturing Jasmine and I to sit down.

Jasmine and I looked at each other with I look that said Oh-Boy. We sat down and Valentina told us about her plan.

"In three weeks the Pride leaders want to have a party for the Uniter and many of the boys who will come are after Chloe. Not to kill her but to ask for her hand. Chloe is the most want mate in the mai world. Date the Uniter and you have power over her and many other things. I know I may not act motherly but I know what is happening under my own roof. Meaning I know Alek is starting to fall in love with Chloe. The other Prides think that I am forcing Alek to love Chloe so that I become much more powerful, so they want a fair chance with Chloe. What most Prides don't know is that I might be Alek's Aunt, but I have no power over him. In fact when he turns 18 he will be much more powerful than I and probably control most of Russia. But that's besides the point. What I am trying to tell you is that you two have three weeks to get Chloe to realize her feelings for Alek. Plus many Mai think it's treason for the Uniter to love a human." Valentina explained.

"Okay, let me get this straight. Chloe is the most wanted mai, she has to go to a party in three weeks, she will have a bunch of mai guys pining after her, and before all this happens we have to get Chloe to dump Brian and love Alek?" I clarified.

Valentina nodded.

"Okay, then I just have one question. Why on Earth would we do that?" I ask.

"Because, Amy, if you don't do this Chloe leaves this Pride, Alek is heartbroken, and it goes against the prophecy." Valentina reasoned.

I was about to ask "What prophecy?" when Jasmine here became a mind reader and explained it to me.

"There's a prophecy that says that the Uniter will fall in love with her sole protector. It could be Alek which we are hoping for, or someone else but this all has to happen before Chloe turns 17 which is in 2 months so we don't have time to go searching for another sole protector. Also think about it these boys don't love Chloe, they love the power she holds." Jasmine told me.

That last sentence Jasmine said really got to me because these boys are ruining the perfect love story between Alek and Chloe which pisses me off. I have been spending _months_ trying to get Chloe to realize Alek is the one for her and these heartless boys are going to ruin all of my hard work!

"Okay, I'll do it. I mean I have been trying to find I reason to meddle in Chloe's love life forever, so now I have a reason!" I exclaimed happily with a million ideas racing in my head right now.

I was about to share my ideas with Jasmine when two mai back from training burst through the door and were laughing their heads off.

"Amy, what are you doing here?" Chloe asked when she finally stopped laughing at whatever was so funny.

I smiled a HUGE smile, ran up to her and pulled her out the door leaving a very confused Alek standing at the doorway.

**Well, what do you think? REVIEW! I will continue when I get at least 7 reviews, hopefully more! I love you guys for reading my stories and reviewing them. It makes me smile! Give me some ideas to! Again I promise I will continue my other stories.**

**-cutiepiepaige817**


	2. Chapter 2

**9 reviews, yay! I'm going for ten this time. I hope you like it. It has everybody but Paul's POV. He'll be in the story of course. What would Nine Lives of Chloe King be without our sidekick? Hope you like. Sorry about the Chloe Brain thing but I just don't like how some stories just treat him like he's not there. I personally hate him but everyone deserves the spotlight. (Even if they're Chalek killers)**

Jasmine's POV

"What the hell was Amy doing here?" Alek asked.

"Oh, she was waiting for Chloe to come back from training." I quickly lied.

"She could've just waited for Chloe at her house. I was just coming over to change and then I was going to walk her home." Alek reasoned.

"So, how was training?" I smirked changing to subject. Thankfully Alek didn't notice.

"Same as always." He replied with a somewhat sad tone.

"I thought you like being with Chloe." I said catching his change in his voice.

"It just doesn't feel right lying to her. She asked about Mai love _again._" Alek snapped.

"Alek, you know what the other Prides will do if they find out that Chloe's kissing some human. They'll-" I got cut off.

"They'll kill the human because they think the Uniter shouldn't be with humans because it's treason. Yeah, well, I don't give a damn! We both know that the curse doesn't apply to the Uniter and that she can love whoever she likes. Besides if any Pride comes _near_ Chloe, I will rip their heads off. Jazz, I'm telling her." Alek finished.

"You CAN'T. Chloe is supposed to fall in love with- with her sole protector, not some human." I quickly cover up my almost mistake.

"Who knows Jazz, maybe Brain can protect her from us animals." Alek smirked.

"Ugh. This isn't funny! I'm serious, you _can't _tell her." I ordered.

"I am and you can't stop me." Alek growled and ran out the door.

Amy's POV

Chloe and I were sitting on the couch watching Twilight. I love the movie but I swear I can remember every single line of the movie now. After arguing with Chloe about me sleeping over I quickly devised a plan for how I'm going to get the three words 'I love Alek' or the words 'I'm dumping Brian' out of her mouth.

"So, Chloe, what were you and Alek laughing about?" I asked deciding I was just going to gossip the situation in.

"Huh? Oh, nothing, just how some girls are just sooo desperate." Chloe replied with a bit of a blush.

I smiled. She might not LOVE Alek but at least she has feelings for him.

"So… how are things with Brian?" I asked curious.

"Amazing! He is so sweet and makes smile, laugh, blush, not to mention really nervous." explained Chloe.

Crap!

"That's good. What about Alek?" I tried squeezing the answers out of her.

"Um… Cocky as always." The blushing Chloe responds

I raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want me to say? Oh my god I'm in love with Alek?" Chloe questioned.

"Kinda." I mumbled.

Chloe noticed, I'm sure, but she didn't say anything.

"Look, I'll admit, I have a pretty big crush on Alek, but I'm not like in love with him or anything. I'm in love with Brian, k? I hate that I'm hurting Alek but I can't do anything about my feelings. There has to be a way around this curse and once I find the cure then Brian and I will be practically joined at the hip." Chloe said with a HUGE smile.

AHH! What to do, what to do?

"But what if there isn't a cure?" I questioned again.

"Then eventually I'll tell him I'm mai and then we'll still be able to love each other. He'll accept me, I know he will." Chloe whispered the last part trying to convince herself more than me.

I sighed. Time to come up with another plan.

"I'm beat. I'm going to go hit the hay." I said while yawning.

I saw Chloe give me a confused look since she's usually the one to go to sleep first.

Chloe's POV

_I'm in love with Brian. Brian, not Alek. Brian. Alek is just my protector. (Who is amazingly hot!) Shut it brain!_ I mentally battled with my feelings until a certain cocky bastard interrupted. I'll admit my heart skipped a beat.

"Chloe. I need to talk to you." Alek whispered.

"Is it another assassin because if it is then I seriously will go after him right now so the Order learns not to mess with a sleepy Uniter." I whispered-shouted back.

I heard Alek chuckle but then he grabbed my wrist and lead me to the roof. He let go of my wrist and I had to look around for a second before I found him again.

"If you can't find me when I just left you then we seriously need train you more." Alek said smirking.

"What do you want?" I asked, irritated.

"First, I want to say I'm sorry."

Wow Alek apologizing? That's new.

"We meaning Jasmine, really. We haven't exactly been truthful to you. The Xavier kid didn't die because of your kiss. The curse doesn't apply to you. Yes, we're sure. The Order poisoned the boy so it'll look like the Mai killed him. We didn't know at first but later we found out. I'm sorry, okay?" Alek explained.

_I can kiss Brian. I can _KISS _Brian! We can kiss, make out, do IT. _I stood there with my mouth gaping. Brian and I could actually be TOGETHER!

"Close your mouth; it's not a very pretty sight." Alek smirked but it looked uncertain.

"AHHHH!" I silently squealed like Amy.

I attacked Alek in a bear hug which in the end he ended up with his back on the roof with a giant _THUD! _I quickly got off him and pulled him up.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you?" I asked frantically searching for any injuries.

"I'll be fine. I'm a fast healer." He said with another smirk.

I swear one day I will slap that stupid smirk off…. or kiss it off. _NO! You like Brian, not Alek._

"Um… earth to Chloe!" Alek shook me.

"I, um, Night Alek!" I shouted as I climbed into my bedroom.

Amy was still asleep good. I quickly took a shower and since tomorrow was a Saturday, I could hang out with Brian. And _KISS_ him!

Alek's POV

I looked at Chloe's retreating figure. Somehow this didn't feel so bad. I thought she would run straight to Brian in the middle of the night or at least slap me, but no. She attacks me with a hug which probably bruised back but it was worth it. Right now, I'm hoping the saying: If you love something set it free, if it comes back it was meant to be,is true. Horrible little rhyme, but hopefully true. I've already set Chloe free, so now all she has to do is come back to me. I sighed and looked at the stars. Hopefully that stupid little prophecy was true. I lay down on the roof and listened in on Chloe's heartbeat making sure she was okay. I slowly fell asleep but stayed in that one place where you're asleep but still aware of reality.

**How was it? REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! That's all I have to say. Bye, love you all! 3**

**-cutiepiepaige817**


	3. Chapter 3

**2 months. WOW! SUPER SORRY! I've been so busy for school and everything. But summer vacation just started so expect plenty of updates this summer. That is if I get plenty of reviews. Just a quick little update: I am only continuing THIS story and FALLING FOR YOU for Nine lives of Chloe King. Once I'm done I'll be doing some Iron Fey and Mortal Instruments stories if you guys know what that is. If you don't go and READ THE BOOK/SERIES! Alright done with the intro now on with the story!**

**Plans Chapter 3:**

**ENJOY!**

Chloe's POV

The sun shone in my room and my eyelids fluttered open. I was lying on my bed with Amy on the floor next to me. I realized I felt really happy and I had to stop and think back to last night before I realized why! My talk with Alek! (about Brian) I could kiss him! Without the, I- die- when- you- kiss- me thing being freakishly real. I hurried around to find my phone to send a quick "Meet me at the café" text to him. I decided not to wake up Amy because **(let's just say it's the weekend since I lost track of time)** she usually sleeps in during the weekends and let's just say if you wake her up you will get clawed even though Amy is far from mai. So instead (even though it was a bad idea) I decided to go to the roof and see if Alek was awake. If not, I'm gonna have some fun. I quietly climbed to the roof and just as I thought, Alek was asleep on the roof. He really looked like a cat then, all stretched out facing the sun. I sly smile crept onto my mouth. I walked over to him, bent down, and screamed in his ears.

Alek's POV

It was still night-time when I woke up. I hated sleeping in. Mostly because I loved the sunrise, it was my favorite time of day. You could almost hear San Francisco waking up. The fog would roll in and cover half the Golden Gate Bridge. Of course you couldn't see the Bridge from Chloe's house. I quickly did a quick check around the house and looked through Chloe's window to make sure she was okay. She was. She was asleep looking like the angel she was. I climbed back on the roof and stared to fall asleep even though I was still aware of everything going on around me. I'm pretty sure it was early morning when I heard Chloe frantically going around the house searching for something. Then I heard her climb onto the roof and walk over to where I was. I was still wondering what she was doing when she _screamed _into my ears. My eyes flew open and I quickly pinned her to the roof.

"Oh, good you're awake!" Chloe said happily.

"Yes, I am, thanks for screaming in my ears. You probably woke up half of San Francisco with that. If your mom was here I think she would be wondering what you're doing with me." I replied smirking, of course.

"Ugh, is there ever a time when you're not annoying?" Chloe questioned.

"Only on days that don't end in y. So, speaking of annoying, why are you bothering me when I'm pretty sure pesky Amy would _love _to hear about our little conversation last night?" I questioned back with a hint of sadness on mentioning our little conversation.

"She'd claw my face off if I woke her up this early on Saturday. Oh, and would you please get off me, Not that your face isn't lovely, but I don't want to stare at it all morning." Chloe asked sarcastically.

"Did you just call my face lovely, Chloe King?" I said while getting off her and helping her up.

"Sarcasm, Alek. The thing you use so much that you should know it by now." Chloe noted.

"So, aren't you gonna go get ready for your meeting with Brian?" I guessed.

Chloe was about to say something when… "CHLOE KING!" came from Chloe's room.

"Ugh Amy, gotta go. Nice chattin'." Chloe said while swinging into her bedroom.

I sighed knowing the two BFF's would be arguing about outfits all day. I decided that I would go get Jasmine to look out for Chloe this afternoon. Two reasons: One, looking at Chloe and Brian together probably kissing, I would be jealous as hell. Two, to restrain myself from punching Brian's face off for touching Chloe.

Amy's POV

I woke up to find an empty bed which was supposed to have a certain Chloe on it. I freaked out, what if the Order got to her, or even worse, what if she went to go see Brian without my fashion advice. (I would kill her for that)

So I screamed, "CHLOE KING!" hoping she would hear me.

She did. Moments later she hopped through the window. I saw the chance and I took it.

"Ooo…hanging out with Alek are you? Was it fun?" I taunted her.

"Shut it. I was just saying good morning since my best friend is _such_ a sleepy head." She said while rolling her eyes.

"Am not! I just need to refresh on weekends so I can keep being the BFF with the best fashion- and boys- advice you can never replace!" I clarified.

"Yeah, so is the said BFF going to help me get ready for my date with Brian?" Chloe said excitedly.

"D-date?" I asked, trying to hide her shock and nervousness.

"Oh yeah, guess I should have mentioned, last night Alek told me that the Mai curse doesn't apply to the Uniter! Isn't great?" Chloe exclaimed practically jumping in her shoes.

"Great…" I say, when really I want to punch something, possibly Alek for telling Chloe the flippin' truth.

"So help me get ready! Usually you're super excited about these things!" Chloe pointed out.

"Yeah, let's go pretty you up." I reply without the usual excitement.

Jasmine's POV

I got a call from Alek at 11 in the morning and let's just say it ruined my day. What was Alek thinking? I have three weeks to get an "I love Alek" or an "I'm over Brian" out of Chloe and I just feel like Alek is just giving up on Chloe. So basically, I was pissed! Ugh, great, I was never a morning person, now I was in a worse mood then before. I'm starting to think the task my mom set out for me and Amy was starting to become impossible. Alek had to choose now to be truthful. Well better get ready to watch Chloe. Sometimes I wonder if the Mai were ever considered stalkers. Kinda felt like it.

Chloe's POV

I was so excited I was pretty sure I should take some pills to calm myself down. I started ranting in the car on the way to the coffee shop, since I always rant when I get nervous. Amy parked the car a block down from the coffee shop. I was really starting to worry about Amy. Normally she would smile like a goofball when I go on dates since according to her it would be a miracle if I got one. Sometimes Amy needs to learn to keep her trap shut.

"Thanks for driving me Ames. You don't have to wait for me I'll run back home." I say to her.

"I wasn't planning on staying, I have somewhere to be." Amy replies but with a bit of annoyance. Weird.

"Oh, okay. Have fun!" I say getting out of the car and started to walk down the street as if my legs were on autopilot.

Alek's POV. **(A/N** **So sorry. I hate writing Brian/Chloe stuff so I figure I'll just do it from Alek's POV)**

I stood in an ally way across the street from where Chloe and her human was. I don't know why I'm doing this, I'm just torturing myself. But I like seeing Chloe smile, even if it wasn't meant for me. My eyes sweep the block, the way I was trained to do. I watch Chloe walk up to her human, her blond curls bouncing, eyes alight, and smiling. In some ways, I'm glad she's with Brian. It means she'll smile a lot more which I like even if the smile wasn't meant for me. I look around the street again, and see Jasmine on the roof 2 buildings away from me. She looks really pissed. I avert my eyes back to Chloe and see her kissing Brian. I wince. I feel shocked even though I knew this was going to happen. Brian looks like he's choking Chloe though. His hands are fisted in her jacket on her back, and he's clutching her like his life depends on it. I turn away unable to watch. I turn away just in time to see Amy walking towards me. I don't need Chloe's empathy skills to see that she's pissed, too. Why is everyone other than Chloe and Brian pissed today? Even me. Oh yeah, Brian.

**And that's it! For this chapter anyway! Sorry if the characters are a bit OOC. Anyway, like, hate? Review! 10 reviews and I'll continue! Again sorry for the long wait. Update for falling for you next!**

**-cutiepiepaige817**


End file.
